Heroes in Bad Boy Clothing
by HaveNoMercy
Summary: Jason/Robin/Sonny Triangle! This takes place after Sonny throws Claudia her surprise birthday. Robin shows up at his house and they find themselves in a compromising position. How will Patrick, Jason, Brenda, and the rest of Port Charles deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. If I did, boy would I be doing better things with them.

**Title:** Heroes in Bad Boy Clothing

**Rating:** NC-17 for sexual situations

**Genre:** Romance, Drama

**Verse:** General Hospital

**Category:** Jason/Robin/Sonny Triangle

**Summary:** This takes place after Sonny throws Claudia her surprise birthday. Robin shows up at his house and they find themselves in a compromising position. How will Patrick, Jason, and the rest of Port Charles deal with it?

**Thanks to: **Juliette, she inspired me to write this and _**may**_ be writing a similar fic to this plot, please please. Juliette helped me make this fic to the best it could be, she was with me through the entire process and made it so much fun. We would be on the phone through late hours of the night talking about how it should play out and what was necessary and realistic, and I owe a lot of this story to her. Thank you so much! *blows kisses* You're the best, you know that!

**Warning: Please read before judging. I know some of you view Sonny as a "brother" figure, but I tried to write this as realistically as possible, and I think I remained true to the characters. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it. Thank you so much.**

**Chapter 1**

Robin felt the guilt creep up on her. The words Patrick had said to her a few days ago stung her as she undressed, hearing Patrick baby-talk Emma in the next room. She changed into more comfortable clothing, rethinking her relationship with Sonny. Had he burned any bridges with her as Patrick had suggested?

She thought about how scared and alone he must be feeling right now. She was so tired of the violence that had surrounded her life and yet a part of her hadn't felt any real fear when Claudia had pulled out the gun and taken Carly into the elevator. She was used to it, accustomed to it. Maybe…she was _**good**_ at it.

She wondered how Sonny was, how he was doing. She wasn't a teenager anymore needing his protection. She was a woman, a doctor, a scientist who could take care of herself. Her husband was apparently more capable than she was and as disgusted as she felt with Sonny's life and the constant inability to change his ways, Patrick's words had made her re-evaluate what she had said and her own harsh judgment of her lifelong friend. She hadn't quite meant her words in the way they had come out.

Her daddy issues and his choices to abandon her for the dangerous thrills in his life had tainted her views on the darker side of adventure.

She stepped out of the bedroom after changing her clothes and combing her hair.

"Patrick?" she called out softly.

"Shhh! I just got her to sleep!"

"I'll be back later, I need a walk."

"I don't want you walking alone in the dark," he said coming out of Emma's room.

She stepped over to him, reaching up on her tip-toes and kissing him on the lips.

"I'll be safe, I promise. I have my cell. I love you."

She headed for the door and she could feel his eyes burning a hole through the back of her skull.

"Careful," he warned after her.

She walked. She walked the dark streets wondering about the choices she'd made as she made her way unconsciously to the house of the man she'd missed so much. She'd seen him many times since she'd come back to Port Charles four years ago. But she ached to feel him inside her heart the way he used to be, the way he used to comfort her. After Stone died, when Jason was the love of her life, through all of that, he was there.

"Robin?"

He could still take her breath away.

"Jason," she whispered.

He stepped off the opposite side of the street, not bothering to look for oncoming traffic, and walked up to her.

His blue eyes radiated with concern. "Are you okay? You look like you have a lot on your mind."

She wanted to confide in him, more than anyone else. She smiled up at him and felt her strength being re-established piece by piece.

"I've just been thinking about my life. What I've lost and what I have now. It's hard to know what I should and shouldn't miss. You know?"

He nodded. He actually did understand. He remembered when he first met her, when he had a clean slate and she'd told him that ten years from then things would be different and at that point he couldn't conceive of ten years. Now the years had slipped away from him and he'd lost her. He couldn't allow himself to think about the past very much, when love was pure and strong…with her.

"Yeah, I do. But I try not to regret what I had even if I don't have it anymore."

She seemed to be looking for wisdom so he continued.

"I don't know if I believe in luck but I sure feel lucky sometimes when I think about the past."

"Do you feel like you had to make sacrifices?"

He nodded. "Yes, all the time. Every day I do. But usually it's worth it. Usually. Why, do you regret the sacrifices you've made for Patrick?"

Robin smiled and shook her head. "No, never. I guess I'm just a little nostalgic tonight. And running into you, I can definitely get a little nostalgic."

He smiled a little and looked to his right. "Yeah, too bad they tore down the bridge."

Her eyes glowed in the night, so thrilled that he said that, and almost without her control, her hand reached up to touch his face. He caught it and enveloped it within his much larger hand.

"Your hand is cold," he said, but she didn't feel cold at all. "You need me to walk you home?"

"No, thank you," she said softly. "I'm going to walk just a little more. I'm fine."

"I know," he replied.

He let her hand go slowly and they parted without being sure what had just transcended between them.

XxX

Robin's thoughts were slightly blurry as she continued walking towards the path of Sonny's house. She wasn't sure what she was hoping to achieve but she needed to check on him, to see if he was okay and prove what Patrick had said wrong. She stepped up, knocking on the front door. Max let her in, guiding her into the great room.

She saw him sitting on the couch, his face in his hands. She slowly walked over, carefully approaching him. She reached out and touched his hand, realizing immediately that it was a mistake when he grabbed it, stood up and yanked her forward.

"Sonny, it's me!" she cried out seeing the wild, angry eyes that he had when he wanted to threaten someone.

He paused, afraid, angry, and vengeful.

"It's just me," she said again, a little slower this time, coming towards him. She wanted to try something she used to do, so she embraced him gently. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

He loosened his grip on her hand and waited before putting his arm around her back.

"S'okay sweetheart," he said back. "Didn't mean to frighten you."

"You don't," she assured him. "How are you?"

"Terrible," he said, walking past her to the scotch. "Claudia's dead, Carly had her daughter, and my own daughter's scared of me because she saw me at the party."

He held up the scotch.

"Want some?"

She thought about it for a minute, realizing that he hadn't ever asked that of her before.

"Sure," she said, realizing she could use something to relax her nerves.

"That's a first," he said, and she could swear that he sounded a little lighter.

She grinned a little.

"Did you think I'd stay seventeen forever?"

"No no," he replied. "You're a mother. And a doctor. You're stunning, sweetheart. I'm proud of you. I mean Stone, Lily, Lila, everyone, everyone's happy if you're happy."

He handed her a glass.

"I want you to be happy," she said. "And Jason."

"Happy, I don't know. I didn't choose a life of happiness. I chose a life of power."

"I don't believe that," she replied. "My parents were happy and they chose a dangerous life. You could be happy too."

She took a sip of her drink and sat down.

"You seem lost, Sonny. And I don't know if I can help, but I'm here for you. I'm not Jason, but I'm here."

He came over, sitting down beside her.

"You think you're anything less? You're…you're like sunshine."

"Maybe I was a long time ago. And honestly, for a minute I felt you went too far with Claudia and I judged you. I don't know, maybe I still do, but I will never _**not**_ be on your side."

"I judge me too, it's okay."

"I've taken bullets for you, Sonny, and I still would, but when you inflict cruelty, it reminds me of the pain I've endured myself and that's when my own judgment kicks in. And it's still wrong. But sometimes I can't see past my own pain."

He leaned in, propping his elbow up and resting his chin in his hand.

"I lost my son for a year and you lost your parents for practically the rest of your life. It's understandable you'd be judgmental, but I feel no remorse for the party. She shot him. Imagine if someone shot your daughter."

She realized that if anyone touched her daughter, she'd want them dead too, but she hated thinking of herself that way.

"I know," she whispered.

"You used to support me," he noted. "I never said I was a good man. But I will always protect you. I don't care what you need, you or your daughter or Patrick."

"Thank you, I know. And I do support you, I just don't want to lose us, lose what we meant to each other. I want you to have your soul, your self-worth."

"I have nothing right now," he said, downing his scotch.

"What am I?" she snapped.

He looked back at her, his throat hot from the alcohol. He looked at the frustrated woman on his couch. She looked different than the young woman he knew fifteen years ago and he knew he shouldn't be thinking the emerging thoughts crawling out of the forbidden places in his mind.

"Robin," he said, pouring another glass and looking away.

"Do you have any idea what it's like for me to be here and have you say that? I lost Stone and Jason and as Patrick pointed out, I could've almost ruined what I have with you. Let me in, Sonny. Let me help you. Let me be a piece of the salvation like I used to be."

He bit down hard as the scotch burned his mouth.

"Salvation?" he laughed as he looked at her.

She sat up and put her hand over his on the glass.

"Stop," she said. "I mean it. Claudia's gone, it's all over. You can repair your relationship with Kristina and start your life over. You have Jason, you have me, you have Michael. It's going to be alright."

He pushed a lock of hair behind her shoulders, brushing his hand along her soft cheek.

"Leave, Robin."

"Sonny, did it ever occur to you that I need your help too?"

"Do you know what kind of help _**I**_ offer?" he shouted, grabbing her face and drawing her mouth to his.

She could've fought it. She could've pushed him off of her and yelled at him, telling him that their relationship had never been like this. She could've told him that she'd always loved the two men that had been like brothers to him and that he was beyond inappropriate…but she didn't. At first she was frozen with her hands loose in the air, but then they landed on his shoulders, and they pushed his jacket off, massaging his shoulders.

He was the one to pull back first.

"No," he said, refusing. "You're married. I can't take what's another man's."

"Of course you can," she said, shocking the hell out of herself. "You've done it before."

Did she actually just say that? She must've, because it worked. He paused briefly and then swept his hands beneath her thighs, pulling her over him, making her straddle his waist. She felt drunk. It had never taken that much to affect her. She laughed lightly, looking down at him as her mouth descended over his.

She was the seductress, infecting him with her desire. She no longer needed to be rescued, but instead found something to hold onto, something to keep herself from thinking. As his hands pushed her clothes from her body, the reasons she wanted to keep from thinking faded from her mind. He flipped her over so she was beneath him and he pushed her head back, raining kisses upon her neck.

"Lower," she pleaded, urging his head lower with her hands as he pulled the cup of her bra down and took her nipple into his mouth.

Her knees rose unintentionally, guiding him between her legs, warm and safe there as the thick desire began to surge between them both.

She pulled at the buttons of his shirt, curling her fingers and tracing red marks along his torso while gliding her tongue along his throat. Too quickly to even be fidgeting, pants were removed and she was left in a stretched out bra. Sonny captured her mouth, stroking his tongue against her own.

He reached down and touched her, feeling her damp beneath her panties. She lifted her leg up around his waist.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, pulling back.

She looked at him, realizing it'd been awhile since she'd been in this position, and even with that in mind, she still didn't have a great deal of experience with it anyhow.

"I think that's a question you have to ask yourself. You have to ask yourself if this is worth the risk."

Sonny nodded and reached down between the couch and the table for his pants, pulling out a condom. Robin nearly rolled her eyes as she waited for him to get it out. Why did guys always have one on hand? It almost ruined the mood. It was a good thing he did, but it was like she could've been anyone. 'Course she was on birth control, maybe she shouldn't complain.

"I was married, Robin," he said, as if answering her thoughts.

"That supposed to make me feel better?" she whispered, leaning up to kiss him as the rest of their clothes were shed and discarded.

"Tell me what would."

"Shut up."

He slipped inside her easily, harder than she was used to and it felt good. She gasped into his mouth, adjusting easily, raking her nails lightly against his back. His mouth swept against her cheek, down her neck and along her chest. It was rough, raw, but he held her the whole time, never letting go. He released himself inside her long before he came, using her to let go of his pain, his emotions.

He must've done this all the time and she wondered if she was any different than the rest.

When she turned her face away in ecstasy he turned it back, kissing her passionately and she understood the women who became addicted to this passion. She felt her own insides needing the release, needing his need, and she felt his pain diminishing in the act.

She wanted more, she needed him to know she was his Robin, his best friend, so much more than just another whore to him on the side.

"S-Sonny," she whispered as he plunged deep inside her.

He kissed her and she felt him. It was so intense to her, it was hard to concentrate.

"I need to know you see me," she cried out.

He cupped her face, straining to pause though this was really not the place to do that. She struggled with what to say in this moment.

"Robin, seeing you is easy. No one will ever hurt you."

"We'll be okay, right?" she asked with slight fear in her voice.

He understood, but he knew he would take care of her. She would always be his to take care of.

"Always."

She caressed his face with one hand and lifted her body up to meet his, finishing and crying out when it was over.

~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Afterwards they laid on the couch covered in warm blankets and she heard the faint sound of her cell phone ringing. She didn't want to answer it, but when she heard his front door open and Max arguing with someone, she sat up with Sonny only to see the door burst open.

"Jason!" Sonny exclaimed as Robin clutched one of the blankets to her chest.

Sonny instantly reached for his pants as Jason turned to the side. Robin had never seen anyone put their pants on so fast in her life. Unfortunately her clothing wasn't as easy to access.

"Robin?" Jason questioned in disbelief as he faced the staircase.

"Yes…dammit," she said gathering up the blanket around her body.

"What are you doing here?" Sonny asked.

"What am I doing here? What the hell did I just walk in on?"

"Mr. C, I'm so sorry-" Max said, opening the doors as Jason shut it on him, giving the three of them privacy.

"Yeah, thanks, Max," Jason said, turning back to face Robin and Sonny.

"You giving orders around here now?" Sonny asked Jason, now fully dressed with a hand on Robin's bare shoulder.

Before Jason could even formulate an answer, Sonny's phone went off.

"That's Kristina," he said. "I…I'll just be a minute."

"Go, it's okay," Robin assured, brushing a hand along his wrist before he excused himself from the room.

She tried to avoid making eye contact with Jason for as long as she could, but connecting her eyes to his, she saw shock and disbelief in his baby blues.

"This where you hate me for another seven years, Jason?"

He just stared at her.

"And don't do that! Don't stare at me with a silent mouth like I'm being punished for something you have no right to punish me for. We're not together. This is between Sonny and me."

Why was she yelling at him? What had he done?

"What's between Sonny and you?"

Robin closed her eyes; she shouldn't be jumping on him like this. "I don't know. I have no idea. But you know what, Jason? Before you jump to conclusions, could you just do me a favor and not tell anyone? Don't tell Patrick, don't tell Carly, or Sam or anyone else because believe me, I have enough to deal with. I have just created hell for myself and I don't need anyone making it any worse."

"Was it just tonight?" he asked gently.

She sighed, beginning to gather up her clothes.

"Yeah. And I could lose everything because of it, my _**daughter**_. So if you could please not relay what you saw here tonight until I have a chance to deal with this."

She laid her clothes out on the couch. As frustrated and on edge as she was, she knew deep down in her heart that the one person she could count on was Jason. And he was the one so far that she was taking this out on. Why did she do this to herself?

"Turn around," she told him, preparing to dress.

Somehow he found that an odd request, but he obeyed.

"I just don't understand how Sonny could be someone I'd find you with here tonight," he said.

"You say that to me after Brenda was your first wife?" she shot back, un-tucking the blanket and dressing herself.

"I never touched Brenda."

"Yeah well," she tried to think of something to say to him, but how could she explain it? "I'd love to say it was the alcohol or a bad night or that this was all because of Claudia but…"

"It wasn't?" he asked, with disappointment in his voice that she missed.

"Maybe it was for him," she said simply. "Okay, I'm dressed."

She clawed her scalp lightly, frustrated at her new painful situation.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. This isn't your fault, and I was wrong to jump on you. I know you and I know you won't hurt me. God, Jason, I could lose everything now. Patrick will take Emma from me. I could lose her completely or be down to visits once a month or even less. My _**marriage**_, everything. He'll never forgive me for Sonny. Not…Sonny."

Jason stepped towards her.

"It'll be okay. I won't let him take Emma from you."

Concern rose up in Robin's eyes. "I don't want you to kill him. Just…I don't know."

Sonny came back into the room, shaking his head.

"Is Kristina okay?" Robin asked Sonny.

"Yeah, she'll be alright. What about you? You alright?"

Robin shrugged. "I don't know. I want to hold my daughter."

"How'd you get here?" he asked.

"I walked."

"Walked?" Sonny asked incredulously.

He called for Max.

"Yes, Mr. C."

"I want you to drive Ms. Scorpio home, give her anything she needs, and make sure she gets in alright."

"Yes, right away, Mr. C."

"One minute," she said to Max. "I don't want you two being at odds with each other because of me," she said to Jason and Sonny, looking at both of them. "The three of us gave each other support that kept us going, and no matter what happens, I don't want that completely gone. So don't…don't fight. Especially because of me."

Max held the door open for Robin and she stepped by Sonny and Jason, stopping for an instant to look back at Sonny and smile sweetly, a smile Jason didn't miss.

XxX

Two days later Robin was finishing up the tedious process of paying her bills when there was a knock on her door. Finishing the final placing of the stamp on the envelope, she set the bills aside and went to the door. Opening it, she saw Sonny Corinthos in front of her.

"Hi," she said, highly embarrassed that her best friend had been inside her and that she'd actually enjoyed it.

Should that ever have happened between them? And should she have gotten any pleasure out of it? She blinked once, clearing her mind from these thoughts in hopes he wouldn't catch her thinking them.

"How are you? Patrick here?"

She nearly laughed at that.

"Come in," she exhaled and stepped aside. "And no, he's not. I told him yesterday and he took Emma and left. He's suing me for custody of my daughter and divorcing me. He won't even talk to me. He hangs up on me if he even answers me at all. I'm giving him one day and then I'm going to see my daughter. He can't keep me from her, I don't care who I slept with."

"He's restricting you from seeing her?" Sonny asked.

Robin nodded.

Sonny pulled out his cell.

"I'll get Alexis on this right away."

"I've already called her, but thank you."

Sonny sighed. "Patrick saved my son's life, Robin. But that doesn't mean I'm in favor of him restricting access to Emma from you. Especially because of me."

"I know. But I can handle this. I've known Patrick a long time now and I know that his pride is hurt. He never expected me to cheat or need anything other than his perfect self. And he certainly never expected you to be a threat, especially in that way. He's going to tell everyone. He's going to punish me."

"You say the word and I'll make sure he says nothing," Sonny said in a way that made her smile more than it made her angry.

She just stared at her friend for a moment, looking at the man she'd trusted for so much of her life.

"You know, I don't know exactly what happened between us or why, but a really big part of me doesn't regret it. I want to feel safe with you, Sonny. I honestly have no need to be another woman you have in your bed, but for me, it wasn't just because I'd had something to drink or because I was depressed."

Sonny looked down, feeling relief, guilt, and wonderment all at the same time.

"You've lost your husband and your daughter and still you can say that?"

She nodded. "I just want to know that I have you, Sonny. I want to know that I have you in my life, forever."

He gripped the side of her face, heating up her insides as she took in a breath.

"I made a promise to take care of you," he said softly, coming into kiss her lips.

A surge went through his system when he touched her. He wasn't supposed to do this. Why was she willing? Why was she still willing when she'd lost everything? Her fingers crept up his suit jacket, one hand climbing up his shoulder, the other instantly going for his pants, undoing his zipper and slipping inside to massage him. He groaned into her mouth, her teeth and tongue teasing his lower lip as she pushed him against her front door.

Robin furiously undid the buttons of his dress shirt, feeling her own need for him, for this, generously attacking his mouth, his throat, his chest as she made it available to her. Lowering herself to the ground, he looked at her, unable to believe it when she took him into her mouth, coating him with her damp, warm lips, opening and closing around him. He leaned back against her door, allowing her to perform the best blow job he'd ever received.

She squeezed him with her fingers, running her finger along the underside of his penis as she sucked the tip. Urging a little faster she cupped his balls, enclosing her mouth around him and increasing the suction, feeling him jerk against her. Seeing that he was sweating and writhing, she quickened her pace as his hands pushed against her head, pulling her to him until he couldn't take it anymore.

*knock knock*

Sonny jerked at the door but Robin shoved two fingers in his mouth in an attempt to keep him calm.

"Shhh," she whispered to him gently. "Who is it?" she whispered, a little breathless herself.

"Robin, it's Alexis Davis."

Robin bowed her head in disappointment, wondering how she could get Sonny to recover in 0.5 seconds.

"Sonny, shhh," she said, barely audible even to him.

Quietly she moved him off of her front door and as quickly as she could, she buttoned and zipped him up while he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry," she breathed. "I forgot. You have to go. I have to get my daughter back."

He took her hand and kissed it.

"I understand, but that was a very dangerous place to stop."

"You're telling me," she replied honestly. "It was going to be my turn."

He turned to head for the door and she stopped him.

"Sonny, what are we doing?"

"I'm not sure."

"Robin, are you there?" Alexis asked.

Sonny winked at Robin and then opened the door, surprising Alexis.

"Alexis," he said with a genuine smile. "Do a good job for her, she deserves it."

And then he was gone.

Alexis stepped right in, not a bit fooled by what had been going on.

"Robin, normally I would say this is none of my business, but as your attorney I'm telling you that Sonny alone at your house after an affair that caused your break-up is not a good idea."

Robin was so confused that outrage was all that came out of her.

"You don't understand!" she cried. "You don't! I know you have a child with Sonny but I have known him longer than you've even lived here. I don't even understand what's going on with him and me, so don't judge me."

She ran her fingers through her hair and calmed down.

"I'm sorry. That was wrong. I'm just frustrated because I've screwed everything up and I don't understand what the hell I'm doing with and to my life. I'm not in love with him, but I love him. But it's like…when I'm with him, we end up…but I'm really not in love with him. I don't want a relationship, a _**romantic**_ relationship with him. I know better."

"Well at least you're better off than I was. I was in love with him. But if anyone else catches him here with you, it's going to damage your case. What if it was Carly?"

"Oh she can go to hell," Robin snapped.

"Yes, she can," Alexis agreed eloquently. "However, on her way she can make your life hell too."

"I have to work this out with Sonny. He's a part of my life."

"Is he more important than your daughter?"

"No, of course not. But I shouldn't have to choose. And I'm not going to let Patrick back me into a corner when he wouldn't listen or fight for me."

Alexis was getting a headache.

"Okay, let's sit down and get started."

XxX

"Do you love her?"

Sonny dropped his pen back on the desk.

"Not like you do."

Sonny softened.

"You know maybe this isn't about me. Maybe this about you owning up to the fact that the past isn't the past."

Jason wiped his mouth with his hand.

"I can share a lot with you, Sonny. I can share my whole life. But I can't share her, not like that. And I don't even mean the night you spent with her. I mean I can't have you in love with her."

"I'm not. I swear to you."

Jason nodded. "Okay."

Jason still couldn't let it go.

"I need her," Jason said. "I don't know if she needs me but I still know that I'd do anything in the world for her."

"Hold onto that," Sonny replied.

Jason's eyes met his for a moment. "Just don't hurt her," he said before turning to leave.

"Jason!" Sonny called out and he was met with cool blue eyes. "Give her time, but go after her. Since she first stepped back into Port Charles, her world has revolved around you. She was lucky to find her own life, but she never stopped having love for you."

~~~~To Be Continued~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The days passed and Patrick didn't let it up. Robin grew angry and bitter at the loss of her daughter and husband. She didn't see Sonny at Alexis's request and that too made her angry. She came home from work and put the groceries on her kitchen counter, once again resisting the urge to cry because of her empty house. A gentle knock on the door interrupted her process of putting away groceries.

"It's open!" she called.

"Hi," Jason said softly as she dropped her cranberry juice on the floor.

"Hi-ooh!" she said as it spilled.

Jason immediately rushed over, grabbed some paper towels and helped her wipe up the mess on the floor. Brushing his hand accidentally against hers as they cleaned the mess, she smiled, relieved.

"Thanks," she sighed.

"Any time."

She went back to the unpacking.

"So everyone knows now," she began. "Patrick has Emma, he knows I was with Sonny, and he's determined to make it as ugly as possible."

"Sonny said something about him keeping Emma from you?"

"Yes. I'd go over to the bachelor pad of a friend of Patrick's where he's keeping her and bring her back but Alexis doesn't recommend that. It's not that bad, really. I know Dan, he's a good guy. But thinking about Emma with anyone but me isn't easy. It's been six days."

"He's with a friend?"

"From what little I know, he's going to rent a house and get a nanny, which angers me even more because she has a mother. I don't want her raised by another woman."

Robin finished with the groceries and was now out of things to distract her. She was officially frustrated.

"I don't…I don't know what to do."

Jason hesitated before speaking, not wanting to further add to her distress.

"Let me talk to him," he suggested.

She looked relieved as she met his eyes. "What would you say to him?"

"I don't know yet," he replied honestly. "I won't threaten him, but I promise I'll try to make him understand."

"Do _**you**_ understand?"

Jason inhaled sharply looking away. "I think…I understand that I would believe you if you told me that you and Sonny share something no one else would understand and that no one should question that. It's your business, but no matter what goes on between you and Patrick, Emma shouldn't be denied her mother."

Robin realized at that moment how desperately she didn't want Jason to think badly of her. How in this moment, but maybe no other, she wished that she hadn't slept with Sonny. A tear fell from her eye though her face remained completely still.

"Do you judge me?" she asked softly.

He didn't answer right away. It wasn't that he judged her, but he sure as hell had an opinion, and it didn't make his stomach warm.

"You're hesitating," she said, as if answering for him.

"I'm hesitating because it's surprising, I guess."

"Yeah, no kidding," she sighed, finally wiping the tear from her face. "But it's not a romantic relationship. It's not an affair, even. He's still and will always be one of my best friends. A link to my past. To Stone, to Brenda, even to you."

Jason nodded. "I'm going to go talk to Patrick."

She guided him to the door, opened it, and watched him leave. Leaning against it after she shut it, she exhaled.

"Yeah…you do that."

XxX

Jason knocked on the door, not entirely sure what he was going to say, but going back to Robin with positive news was all he cared about.

Patrick answered the door and his face didn't hide his distaste for seeing Jason.

"Figured Robin would send someone, just didn't think she'd have the nerve to send you."

Jason just stared.

"Can I come in?"

Patrick moved aside.

"You always respond like you didn't comprehend the previous sentence?"

"You always steal women's children that you didn't want in the first place? Children you screamed about creating before they came into existence?"

"Don't use rational thought against me. You associate with the man she slept with. Don't tell me there isn't any leftover jealousy within you. Or are you lending her over to your boss because you do everything he says?"

"I am not the one disrespecting Robin. Emma needs her mother."

"No, Emma needs to be away from Sonny and anyone associated with him. Robin knows this."

"_**Robin**_ is her mother. You are not the only one who gets to make decisions for her whereabouts and wellbeing."

"Robin thinking you or Sonny is appropriate for a baby is what makes her an unfit mother."

Jason rubbed his face with his hands, frustrated.

"Okay, I get that you're angry, and you have every right to be, but Sonny is not the enemy because of who he is. He's the enemy because he slept with your wife. So you want to punch him out, be my guest, but don't prevent Robin from having access to her child. And don't tell Robin what to do with her life. Would you really prevent Robin from having her only link to Stone?"

Jason thought he actually saw Patrick stop and think for a minute, that he might've actually gotten through to him.

"Robin's links to Stone are deadly, and they're not getting anywhere near Emma."

Jason didn't have time to think before his fist threw Patrick across the room. He shook his hand painfully as he looked a little stunned at the wounded man.

"That's from me and no one else," he said, heading to the door. "Take it from me, Robin risked everything to have that little girl, and you will not force her to give up her ties with Sonny and you will not take Emma from her. The only person you'll hurt by trying is Emma."

XxX

**Sonny Corinthos's House**

"Sonny?" Robin said, peeking her head through the door and viewing the scene of the crime.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked, coming out from behind his desk. "You alright?"

"I've been better. I hope you don't mind me showing up."

"Never, though I don't want to be responsible for Patrick keeping Emma from you."

Robin shrugged. "I'll never stop fighting him. Even if he tries to convince me it's better for Emma if I don't fight, I'll know he's wrong. She deserves a mother who fights. I know what it's like to have a father who gave up." She sighed. "But right now Patrick is so consumed in his own feelings of betrayal that he's using Emma as a weapon. He isn't thinking clearly."

"Well, speaking as someone who's cheated and been cheated on, there is no right answer."

"Speaking as someone who has also been in both those positions, I know you're right. I wish he'd just…scream at me and call me a slut like I know he's so good at instead of cutting off all contact."

"Do you want him back?"

Robin thought a moment.

"I don't deserve him back."

"No, the question was..." he mused.

Robin loved the way Sonny put things. He always tried to get her to smile, even about serious, depressing subjects.

"For years I've taken him back after every humiliating thing he's ever done to me. I've excused it and sometimes passed it off as gallant and romantic. And now that I'm the one who's at fault, I think I'm extremely tired of it all. It was so easy to walk to your house that night and all I wanted was your friendship the way it was before I left for Paris. He will never understand that."

The tears came then. They rolled down her angry, tired face. She didn't tell him Jason had gone to see Patrick and at this very moment she wondered what was happening. Right now she was with Sonny, and there was no desire between them any longer. He came to her and put his arms around her in the platonic, loving way it had always been between them. She cried softly and he kissed the top of her head.

It hadn't been just because of the alcohol, but it wasn't an underlying aching need for romance either. It just was, and now it was done.

"What about Jason?" he asked.

She giggled. "I feel like we've all stepped back in time when you ask that."

He smiled indulgently. "Is there still something there? Between you and Jason?"

"Isn't there always?"

"Not when you're married, at least I'd hope not. But if Patrick's out of the picture then the sky's the limit."

Robin shrugged. "I-I don't know, I want there to be. It's weird because I should still feel married, and I was about five minutes ago."

"If you weren't married?"

"I'm not married, not really."

"Then?"

"I don't know," Robin said helplessly. "I have all these feelings. I feel everything for him and it's intense. I don't want him to slip through my fingers but I don't know how he feels. I don't know if he wants me back. Would he take me back when I have a child? I worry about that."

"Well, not to betray a friendship on either end but you two could worry a lot less."

"We'll work on that, I promise."

"Good, that's what I like to hear from you two."

Their moment was interrupted by the swinging door opening and Carly Benson Jax announcing herself in an unwelcomed manner.

"How dare you!" she hissed to Robin, her eyes narrowed to little slits.

Robin and Sonny pulled away from each other and Robin wiped her tear-stained face.

"Carly-" Sonny began.

"Don't!" Carly said. "I'll get to you later. What do you, get off on destroying lives?" Carly asked. "Do you think you're so above it all that you can get away with this crap?"

"Did you really just say that to me?" Robin asked incredulously.

Carly came at her but Sonny intervened.

"Carly," he said, grabbing her arm.

"Don't defend her," she snapped. "Did you think about Michael and Morgan? What if you've caught HIV, you'll be risking your chance to watch them grow up."

"You need to not go around discussing this, at _**all**_," he ordered his ex-wife.

"Why not? Everyone else is."

"I don't give a damn what everyone else is doing. You are not to open your mouth about my situation with Robin. Do you understand?"

"Don't talk to me like that, Sonny-"

"Do-you-understand?" he said, spelling it out for her slowly.

She hated him when he was like this. "Yes."

"Good."

He opened the door for her.

"You're throwing me out?" she asked in utter shock.

"Yes, we have nothing more to discuss right now. Go be with your daughter. We'll talk about the boys later."

Carly looked at Robin.

"You have no idea-"

"Don't threaten her," Sonny warned.

"Do you think her crocodile tears scare me?"

"Do you think your screaming fits scare me? Go home. Why anything I do with her concerns you is beyond me. But regardless, don't do anything to hurt her. If you do you will find yourself in the same position she's in right now, fighting for access to your children."

"I'd never let you do that," she said, leaving.

Sonny shut the door behind her and shook his head.

"Brick wall?" Robin asked.

"Very much so. You okay?"

"I've waited a long time for you to defend me like that again."

He took his thumb and wiped her mascara stains from her cheeks.

"Count on me, Robin."

She blushed, and then remembered Jason.

"Oh! I have to go, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I hope so, I'll see you later."

~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Robin rushed home, hoping to beat Jason there in case he was done with his 'visit' with Patrick. Running up to her front steps, she was grateful that she didn't see Jason on her doorstep waiting for her. She fumbled with her keys until she located the right one, unlocking her door. Sighing with relief, she hadn't taken two steps from the door before she heard a knock on it.

She opened the door to find Jason standing there.

How did he do that?

"Hi, come in," she said and he stepped inside.

She was so excited to know what had happened that she missed his disappointed face. Closing the door, she turned and saw the frustration in his eyes.

"It didn't go well," she stated.

Jason shook his head. "No." He paused briefly before seeing her disenchanted look. "I won't give up, though. We'll get your daughter back."

She looked down, exhaling, and noticed his red knuckles.

"Did you punch him?" she asked.

Jason looked down at his hand, defeated.

"Yeah."

"What did he say?" she demanded frantically.

"It's not worth repeating. Can I ask why you married him?"

Somehow the way he said it made her laugh. She'd been furious and concerned, and now she understood exactly what had driven Jason; she had hit Patrick once or twice herself.

"Let me clean up your hand."

She walked towards the back hallway of the house, retrieving her First-Aid kit and her medical bag.

"Robin, my skin didn't even break. I'm fine."

"Please, it's the least I can do. If…you don't mind it being me doing it."

It took him a second to realize she was referring to her HIV status.

"I have never been afraid."

She looked up at him in the midst of her medical process.

"No, you haven't."

She felt a rush to her heart that nearly made her shiver. She could never describe what she had with Jason, but his eyes were on her and she felt her skin and muscles responding to him. He was looking back at her, but she didn't know if he would ever really forgive her for Sonny.

"Your hand," she said, breaking the silence.

He was so lost in her eyes, her face, and her soul that he didn't hear her.

"My what? Oh," he replied coming towards her. "It's not bad."

She began wrapping it up. He could feel her energy and was growing impatient without the use of his hand. He wanted to use it to touch her.

When she finally finished, she met his blue eyes.

"Thank you for being willing to stand up for me. I'm upset that he hates me so much he could deserve a punch from you, but I'm glad I have you on my side."

He hated that he couldn't reply saying he had and would always stand up for her. He had not kept that unspoken promise between them. Reaching out he cupped the side of her face with his un-bandaged hand. The quick contact elicited a gasp from her mouth, half from surprise and pleasure, the rest was simply sadness.

She found herself aching for him, yet afraid of his opinion of her. He had shown her that he was on her side, but she felt exposed to him in a way she didn't want to be.

"Jason," she whispered.

"Don't," he said, too busy thinking about his need for her to hear what she wanted to say.

He dipped his head down to hers and latched onto her full lips.

They tried to keep it gentle, keep it sweet, and maybe that would've worked fifteen years ago, but now all the desire and raw emotion sparked between them. He broke their kiss abruptly to throw her up in his arms. She swore she'd never forget the way he looked at her as he held her in his arms. Her glossy eyes were full of love and need, despite her broken heart.

He worried for a moment. Was he touching her when she was too distracted and too sad about her child to understand what this meant to him? What it would have to mean to them? Was it all done with Sonny and at this moment did he really want to ask?

She cupped the side of his face and lowered her mouth to his.

"Jason, please," was all she said against his mouth.

And with those two words, he carefully rushed them to her bedroom. Setting her down, he made a quick glance of the room and saw little of Patrick in it.

"I changed the sheets, Jason," she assured him as he came towards her with another kiss and the urgent attack to get her clothes off.

Sliding her pants easily off her tiny body, he gave a simple caress down her bare stomach, feeling her muscles shiver beneath his touch, and his fingers moved lower where he began to lightly caress her clit.

Blatant rushes of lust sprang through her and she cooperatively climbed up around him with her legs around his waist, pushing his shirt off in the process. As he shoved her up against her wall, they both worked harder at getting his pants off than they had at anything in years. She felt the friction of his jeans brushing against her most vital areas, and Jason wasted no time slipping two fingers inside her smoothly.

He leaned down, latching onto her inviting lips, his thumb encircling her clit as his fingers pushed in and out of her. Reaching her orgasm fast, she shuddered against him.

"Your hand," she protested, trying to pull back.

"My skin didn't break," he assured her against her lips. "Besides, my hand is bandaged."

She tried to gather herself as she looked up at him. "I understand the risk now. I'd risk being with you too. I'd risk everything," she said breathlessly.

He tipped her face up, forcing her to look at him.

"Would you? 'Cause I want this to mean something more."

She exhaled a laugh.

"Jason, it's always meant everything to me. You have always meant everything to me. I meant it when I said that there would never be a day that I didn't love you. There never has been. I have always loved you more than you have loved me."

He lifted her swiftly up against him, wrapping her legs around his waist and laying her down on the bed. He drew her arms up over her head, holding her wrists lightly.

"That's not true."

She nodded. "Yes it is. But I love you and I love you for you. And if you want to be with me then I want that more than anything. I want you with me right now."

"I love you in a way that I have never loved anyone else. I never cared what anyone thought the way I care what you think. I care what you expect. Your love is everything to me. And I'm not going anywhere," he said climbing up to attack her mouth.

He reached off the bed for his pants and knowing this game well, she helped him, both of them fumbling for the condom. In seconds he was inside her, their eyes locked and generating heat around each other. Her heels dug into his back as he plunged into her, lighting up her insides as she bit down on his chest in her desire.

Jason rolled over so she was on top to cease crushing her with his weight, enabling Robin to slide him inside her just a little deeper, triggering her climax. Every part of her felt him and the exquisite details of what was happening as he came, fierce and hard inside her. Her fingers reached forward against the cool wood frame of her bed, his fingertips probing at her, unconsciousness threatening her. He shuddered in sheer pleasure as she rippled around him, his voice trembling around the two syllables of her name. Her sweaty hands slipped down the wood as his wet lips left a trail on her stomach. Seeing light stretch marks there, he outlined them with his tongue.

Jason didn't objectify her like Patrick did. Jason didn't use her as a body to fuck like she sometimes felt he did. She felt the joy when he touched and caressed her and it was in complete worship. She sighed and sank her body into the feeling of afterglow. She loved this man. She always had.

She closed her eyes and breathed in this truth.

_**He loves me,**_ she thought, lying down on his chest as she exhaled.

"I want to stay with you," he whispered.

"I want you to," she said back.

~~~~To Be Continued~~~~

There is a difference, and always will be, between Robin and _**Jason**_, and Robin and Patrick…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Two weeks went by and Robin struggled to remain positive. She worked different shifts than Patrick and saw Jason as often as she could without being overly obvious about it. Robin walked mindlessly through the park while talking on her cell phone to a pharmacist and lost her train of thought when she saw Patrick on a bench with Emma.

"I'll call you back," she said, turning off her i-phone.

Patrick looked up from his gurgling daughter to see his soon-to-be ex-wife.

"Hi," she said gently.

He sighed, looking away. He wasn't as angry as he was the last couple of times he'd seen her, but she could tell he was trying to think of an excuse to get as far away from her as possible.

"Robin, don't."

"Patrick, just let me hold her," she pleaded, coming towards him.

"Don't!" he yelled, holding his arm up at her. "Don't come any closer."

"Let her hold her daughter," an angry voice from behind them exclaimed.

Patrick and Robin looked behind them and before Patrick could retaliate, Robin flew into the arms of her best friend.

"Brenda!"

Brenda enfolded her arms around her little sister.

"Hey kiddo, how are you?"

"Oh my God, it's been so long."

Tears welled up in Robin's eyes.

"Shhh, it's okay."

Brenda pulled back before Robin was ready. She walked over to Patrick and held her arms out to Emma.

"Come here, Emma, can you let your Aunt Brenda hold you?"

Emma thought about it for a second but did reach her arms out to the new stranger.

"Brenda-"

"Don't scare your daughter," Brenda said to Patrick, taking Emma from her father.

Lifting the toddler, she baby-talked her as she walked her back over to her mother. Squeezing the baby between them they admired her tiny parts.

Robin tore her eyes from her daughter and stared at Brenda for the first time in years. She noticed slight scarring on her.

"Brenda, what happened?" Robin asked, brushing her friend's neck with her hand.

Brenda rolled her eyes like it was no big deal. "Oh, I was burned a couple years ago."

"Burned!"

"Yeahhhh," Brenda replied, still making light of it. "I've had a few surgeries trying to repair my skin but apparently it's still noticeable."

"Only because I'm a doctor. You're still the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Hate to break this up," Patrick said, standing up. "But time's up."

"Time's up tomorrow at noon," Brenda responded, unfazed by his presence. "Go play with your friends, we've got it."

By the time Robin looked up, Patrick was gone.

"How did you do that?" she asked Brenda.

"Are you kidding? He doesn't scare me one bit and I just met him. But we do need to change locations because he's going to be bitching and moaning in about three seconds and we really don't want to see it."

Brenda took Robin's hand and urged her forward quickly. Robin smiled widely.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," Brenda replied innocently. "But it is amazing what a bottle of baby oil can do to a car with the windows down."

Robin cracked up. "God, I wish I was more like you."

"No, you don't. Oh, sweetie, no you don't."

They walked a ways, talking about Brenda being in a fire though Brenda gave her no idea as to where it happened, and then they found a spot on the grass where they sat with Emma between them.

"So what about you? What happened with Patrick?" Brenda asked, holding her hands up for her niece.

Robin had completely forgotten that she would have to tell Brenda what she'd done. She bowed her head.

"Oh Brenda, I'd rather tell this to pretty much anyone other than you right now. It was easier to tell Patrick. I uh—I cheated on Patrick."

"I'm not going to judge you," Brenda assured, taking Emma and turning her back towards her mother as she assisted the baby's walking.

Robin raised her eyebrows in hesitance. "You might after you hear who it was."

"What, was it Jason?"

"No-well, hold on, no. Brenda, you have to know that there's nothing romantic going on, that it was once and that sometimes you can be in a moment with someone and then it's gone and it will never come back. It just…it doesn't really exist in that way. Patrick said something to me and I went to a place that doesn't exist."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me."

"Yes, I do. Brenda, I slept with Sonny."

Brenda looked down, biting her lip. Robin saw the hurt in Brenda's face but Brenda didn't explode. She swallowed and looked up with a positive smile.

"Sonny? Really? Isn't that…a little on the incestuous side?"

Robin rolled her eyes. "I don't know. But I need to know that you believe me. Because you and Jason need to not be wondering if the four of us are in a room together if Sonny and I are trying to sneak away. We never would. We are best friends and nothing more. We _**are**_ protective of each other like family. I am not attracted to him. I need you to believe that."

"Why would you and I and Jason and Sonny be in the same room again?"

"Because I-I'm hoping that we will. Jason and I are sort of together."

Brenda's eyes widened. "You've been with two men and you're not even divorced?"

Robin grabbed some grass and threw it at Brenda. "Shut up."

Robin clutched her daughter to her. "I would love to have another baby."

"Jason's?"

Robin shrugged. "If he'd want one. I don't know, he always thought his life was too dangerous and it's so early in our relationship. I don't even have custody of my daughter and I still have a husband."

"But you want more children."

"Yeah, but the risk is still there. I was so lucky with Emma. It'd be a blessing to be able to have that again. Especially with Jason."

"So how are they? Jason and Sonny?"

"Jason is…so good to me. I mean they're both good to me. I feel like I'm getting pieces of what we all had returned to me. You know, I've been without them for so long that I forgot what it was like to be with a bad boy. But in a way, Patrick was a bit of a bad boy too."

"There are different types of bad boys," Brenda told Robin. "There are bad boys that criticize you and break your heart but they have the status and money. Then there are the bad boys that treat you well and rescue you but are the rebels. Different women prefer different bad boys. Personally, I would place Jason and Sonny into the hero category, heroes in bad boy clothing."

"And what are we?"

"I don't know," Brenda said honestly. "I don't know how I feel about Sonny anymore, exactly."

Robin saw Sonny walk by with Michael in the distance. Her eyes softened as she felt her heart jump in hope for Sonny and Brenda.

"Well, I think you may have the chance to find out."

She gathered Emma up as Brenda turned and saw Sonny. Brenda didn't tear her eyes from Sonny until she saw Robin leaving and then her nerves got the best of her.

"Robin!" she pleaded quietly, trying not to show her discomfort.

"You've done this a hundred times, work it out with him," Robin whispered as Sonny stepped forward with his son.

"Hi," Sonny said, all smiles and dimples.

"Hi yourself," Robin replied, standing up, adjusting Emma on her hip. "Look who's back."

"Hi, Sonny," Brenda smiled. "Michael, you probably don't remember me, but it's wonderful to see you."

"Michael, you want to walk with me for awhile?" Robin suggested.

"I have to be back at my mom's house shortly," he said. "We're going out of the country."

"I can take you back to your mom's," Robin said and Sonny's startled eyes jerked towards her.

"You would?"

"Absolutely. I have a date with my daughter, everything's perfect. Come on, Michael, let's go."

Robin put her hand gently on Michael's shoulder and they walked off. Sonny watched briefly and then returned his eyes to Brenda. She smiled.

"She'll probably tell Carly you let Michael go with her to stay with me just for the hell of it."

"No, that's more along the lines of something you'd do," he teased.

She exhaled a laugh as he sat down across from her.

"How long you been back?"

"Twenty minutes or so. I scared Patrick away so Robin could have the evening with her daughter. I'm not going to let him keep Emma from her."

"Neither am I."

There was a silence and she saw the questioning in his eyes.

"It's okay, she told me; I know."

"It's not what you think."

"Sonny, I don't _**think**_ anything. I mean, I wouldn't have ever guessed that would happen but I believe what Robin tells me. I believe in your friendship. If there's anything I could believe in, it's that you two could weather any storm. And you will, right? You love her."

"I do. I'll protect her. She's my family. Nothing we ever do will destroy a lifelong friendship."

"I wouldn't want it to."

"Will it ruin your lifelong friendship with her?"

Brenda shook her head. "Never."

He grinned, relieved. "So how have you been? When you were here last you were marrying that idiot, Jax, and he left you at the altar and then you disappeared on me."

"Yeah well, it disturbs me to no end that the two men I loved both left me at the altar but had no problem marrying and having children with Carly."

"Jax is an idiot," Sonny said flatly. "And I regret a lot of the things I've done. But I would like to show you my house, my life, my children. If you'd come with me."

"Didn't you just recently marry someone else?"

"Another mistake I made. I'm familiar with mistakes; you have first class experience with that. But you're one of the best things I ever had in my life and I'd like to show you what I've done with my life."

He stood up and held his hand out to her.

"Come with me."

"I feel like this is like our first date and you're taking me to the best place in town…_**your**_ place."

"I'm an old man now, babe, with a house and kids. It's far less glamorous."

To her though, in a way, it was so much more.

XxX

"What do you think?"

Her eyes glanced around the room.

"I think…I think it's very you. I like Kristina's room a lot. You give her everything, I can tell."

Sonny shook his head.

"I can't tell you how much I've messed up my relationship with her. Carly made it so hard for me to be around Alexis, and Alexis, though I have a bond with her, never wanted me in Kristina's life, so I didn't work hard enough. But when I'm with my daughter, there's no one else. And sometimes I feel like Molly's my daughter too."

Brenda nodded, trying to hide the fact that this pierced her soul. She'd missed out on all of those opportunities with Sonny. And with Jax. She'd left and missed out on it. Carly and a few other women had apparently claimed what she had wanted all those years ago.

"So now that you've seen my house and several photo albums, you want something to eat?"

"You don't have to cook something for me," she said, unable to contain the smile exploding on her face at his excitement.

"Oh well you're in luck because I have a fridge full of leftovers. I've got pesto, chicken, broccoli, come on! I know you don't like broccoli but-"

"I like broccoli the way you make it and you know that."

"Then follow me. Let's heat stuff up."

Ten minutes later they sat on the couch with a display of leftovers on the coffee table enjoying Sonny's leftovers.

"Sonny?" Brenda said with a mouthful.

"Hmm?"

"I know you may hate me for saying this, and please don't take this the wrong way, but cooking may be the best thing you do."

He tried not to laugh and spit out his food. He drank some red wine and responded.

"You know, fifteen years ago I may have taken offense to that, but now, and especially after my latest marriage, I might just lean back and take that like a man."

Brenda gulped the wine to wash down her food.

"Robin didn't tell me you were this way."

"What way?"

"So full of regret."

"Yeah well, you find out your wife is responsible for putting your son in a coma and then she's murdered that night…"

"Did you love her?"

"No."

"Sonny."

"Brenda, I have regrets."

He inched his body closer to hers, unable to be far away from her. She breathed in, instantly feeling friction between them.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly.

"No, I know," she replied, suddenly feeling silly. Even after all this time, it still surprised her how good he felt in close proximity to her. How good and bad all at the same time. "What do you regret, Sonny?"

"I regret how cheap I made my life. I had a few really good people in my life and the rest, I used. I used my way through the women I came across and I damaged them and myself. I have reminders of that all the time now."

She nodded, trying to sympathize but when she looked at him, she didn't feel disappointment in him the way she probably should.

"But you know when I look at you, no matter how good you are at yelling at me and no matter how much I damaged you, I feel like I'm with someone that's so precious to me, that those things I did, they don't matter."

"Like we could go back in time?"

"No," he said sincerely. "Brenda, just in this last hour and a half, it drives me crazy just sitting next to you. That's not the past."

"We were the past the last time I was here."

"You left. You wanted Jax and I was married. We both made our share of choices but you asked me once if you kept me awake at night burning."

He took her hand to his lips.

"Can you feel me?" he asked kissing her fingers.

Like a knee-jerk reaction, she could feel an ache unfold inside her body and a sweat break out on her upper lip.

"Sonny, wait."

She started to pull her hand back but he kept it firmly in his.

"Do you no longer feel what I feel?"

"I don't think what we feel will ever go away. I think it's a life sentence for us. But I want a life, Sonny. And you've already had yours, apparently multiple times."

He rose to his knees and pulled her up to his height, exciting her in a way she'd truly never felt with anyone else.

"I may have loved a few more times than the average person, but I swear on my children's lives that I have never felt the energy, the power, the _**love**_ that I have felt with you. I almost forgot what it was like. Carly was an accident, a surprise that I ended up sharing a life with. I know now that I can do that. Don't worry right now about a life. I'm not going to leave you at the altar or throw you to the floor and walk out."

He laced her fingers in his and she felt her heart pounding. Could he hear it?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like I was asking you to propose."

"I have a little practice with that," he whispered, leaning his lips towards hers. "Be the one, Brenda. Be the one that doesn't make me regret my life. Because you're the only one so far who's done that."

Capturing her lips, her heart went from pounding to leaping upwards. Sonny kissed her hard, strong, and deep. His hands went to her throat, urging her towards him like he couldn't get enough of her. He pressed his body against hers, consuming her, covering her, clouding her thoughts and ridding her of her judgments.

It was only when his hands went to her stomach that she broke the succulent kiss.

"I might not be as beautiful to you anymore."

She lifted her shirt to reveal a burn scar.

"I was burned in an ambulance a few years ago. I was burned from head to toe and I…I have image issues because of it; I'm no longer the model."

"There are two scars there," Sonny noticed.

"Oh, I uh…I had an abusive boyfriend and he hit me and I fell on a table. When they took me to the hospital it was too late and I lost my baby."

"Somebody hit you and you lost a baby?"

She nodded.

"Can you…still?"

She nodded again, this time with hope. "Yeah."

She knew she loved him as she wrapped her arms around him, sliding to the floor, ridding each other of their clothing. Everything was fast and urgent, but so delicate and precise. His tongue circled her nipples, trailing down her stomach over the scars that he were angry existed. His fingers penetrated her, stimulating her body as she constricted and released her muscles around them. He tasted her, felt her, so quickly and passionately that it exhausted her.

She pressed her small finger tips up against his brown chest.

"Sonny, use a condom, please."

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"There is a reason. Just talk about it later."

He put one on and almost instantly he did what he always did; he made her surrender, he made her come. It was easy; he slipped into the burning drug that had always been the two of them and convulsed, releasing himself inside of her.

~~~~To Be Continued~~~~

**Notes: **It was incredibly releasing and fun to write Brenda with Robin. I have a little bit of zany personality myself so as sweet as Robin is, I'm a little bit more like Brenda and I loved bringing her in. Writing them together was very fluid and easy. I wanted Brenda to be the strength Robin would feed off of and for her to be the fearless force against Patrick.

Although I felt that I rushed Sonny and Brenda's reunion slightly, I didn't want this to be an epic fic and now that I've seen how fast their own 'reunion' was in the fall of 2010, it now doesn't seem quite so unrealistic to me. They really _**are**_ that passionate with each other.


	6. Epilogue

**Forgive the hiatus! I was out of town! Please enjoy!**

**Epilogue – 22 Months Later**

She was throwing up. She was three and a half months pregnant and she felt terrible. She'd been in the bathroom for twenty-five minutes and thankfully she had someone spotting her, holding her hair.

"It's okay, Brenda, just breathe through it."

"This better be worth it," she moaned.

"Oh of course it will be, come on."

"That's easy for you to say, your stomach's not turned inside out and you don't have to deal with all of this."

"I did, though. And I'll get to deal with its issues for the rest of my life."

"Yeah, don't remind me."

Brenda flushed the toilet, finally confident she was finished.

"Okay, help me up. I need to brush my teeth."

Robin helped her friend up off the floor. She washed Brenda's face and handed her the tooth brush.

"Thank you," Robin said. "I know this isn't easy."

Brenda exhaled and smiled.

"I love you. I said I'd do anything for you and I meant it. But I am taking the drugs during child birth."

"And you can break my hand," Robin replied, leaning her head on Brenda's shoulder.

There was a knock on the door.

"You two okay in there?"

"Yeah, she's fine. But why don't you help her to the couch?"

Jason opened the door and Brenda hesitated.

"I think I can walk."

Jason lifted her gently.

"Let him, Brenda. You need to take it easy."

Jason took the woman who was carrying his baby to the couch. Robin got a blanket for her and immediately covered her up.

"You guys, I'm fine."

"Just rest."

"Yeah, you need anything from the kitchen?" Jason asked.

"Don't you love that for nine months he has to pretend that I don't annoy him?" Brenda asked Robin.

"Just don't have sex with random people in my house," Jason replied.

"Since when is Jax random?" Robin wondered aloud.

"I ain't makin' no promises," Brenda teased, rolling to her side.

"He doesn't say things like that to me," Robin said to Brenda.

"Which is why there is a baby at all."

"You-" Jason started.

"Hey, guys," Sonny gleamed entering the room.

"Perfect timing," Robin said embracing him.

"How's everything?"

Brenda threw the blanket over her head.

"Come back tomorrow. I feel terrible."

"You know," Jason commented. "She was just talking about how much better she was feeling. Why don't you two go?"

Brenda pulled the blanket down and glared at him.

"I hate you."

Sonny held out his hand to Brenda.

"Be easy on her, she's carrying my precious baby," Robin said.

"I will, absolutely," Sonny promised.

Brenda had a little twinkle in her eye as Sonny placed his hand on her stomach, helping her from the room.

"He wishes she were pregnant with his baby," Robin commented.

"She has time," Jason replied simply.

"Trust me, it takes you a few years after giving birth to think about doing it again."

"And what about spending the rest of your life with someone? Does that take a few years too?"

She tilted her head in question and he pulled her gently to the couch.

"I had this all planned out, but I knew you'd never come with me while Brenda's pregnant. It's enough that you let Sonny take her for the night. But I wanted to take you to Montauk and tell you how much I love you and how much I'm going to love our child. A child with your face, your heart, and hopefully as much of you as possible because I'm not…good with words. And I know we're buying a house and you'll have that kitchen you always wanted but I wanted you to know that you have me."

He pulled out a box and she reached for it.

"Wait!" he said and she laughed, jumping back.

"Okay," she said quickly.

"Don't smile," he told her, trying not to smile himself.

"I'm not!" she pleaded.

"This is serious."

She nodded, licking her lips. "Serious," she agreed.

"No matter what happens, no matter what you or I ever do, I will _**never **_choose anyone or anything over you again. I will never let any lie, fear, or misunderstanding come between us."

He flipped open the tiny box.

"I never let it go. And I'm asking you to never give this one back to me."

He'd soldered the band of the ring he'd given her years ago with a three karat diamond ring.

She climbed over on him, wrapping herself around him lovingly.

"And you think you're not good with words?" she said, one hand sliding around his neck, the other removing the ring from the box. "That was pretty good," she purred, kissing him.

"Was that okay?" he asked, kissing her back and blindly sliding the ring on her finger. "I love you, Robin."

"I love you too."

He roughly swept his hand up her thigh, eliciting a moan of response from her as he pushed her back against the pillows. She'd had a glass of ice water by the couch and he reached for it, removing an ice cube with his fingers and slowly placing it on her neck. He traced the cool wet edge up against her lower lip, tempting her to open her mouth and when she did, he drew the cube downward. He created a trail down the line of her neck, unbuttoning the top button of her blouse, squeezing her nipples just the way she liked.

Pleasure washed over her as she felt him hard against her and it didn't take them long before his fingers were digging into her legs, his body thrusting into hers, and his heart was pounding loudly against hers.

"Robin," he panted in his recovery.

She gathered him up in her arms, protecting him.

XxX

"Do you really want to get married?" she asked him as they set the table.

He didn't quite understand the question.

"I asked and you accepted."

"Jason," she offered, taking the plate from his hand and continuing the setting up process. "You don't like weddings. How many have you even been to? You hardly believe in them. So I understand if you don't really want this. If you just think it's the right thing to do."

He stopped her process and took her in his arms.

"Hey, I know what I do and don't have to ask. I may not think getting married is something that's easy for a guy like me, but I should've done it a long time ago with you. But I was only a kid myself and I didn't understand time. I know what I want now."

"Then how about just getting married? With just our family there? Not a huge wedding. Just Sonny, Brenda, Mac, my parents, Maxie, the boys, and one other person if you'll let me invite her."

"Who?"

"Monica."

Jason looked away, not entirely thrilled with the idea.

"Jason," Robin pushed. "It's the least we can do."

"Alright, you're right, she can be there."

"And be good to her."

"For you, I will do anything."

"No, you do it for yourself. Think about Michael."

He nodded.

"You're right, I know."

"Thank you, by the way."

"For what?"

"For forgiving that my body can't do everything. For not arguing with Brenda's idea."

"Brenda makes you happy. And if Brenda can do this, then it makes me happy. You still want to name it after her if it's a girl?"

"Yes. And after you and Alan if it's a boy. Alan Jason."

"AJ."

"We'd call him Alan."

"I think my parents would like that."

She laced her fingers with his.

"See, when you talk like that, all I want to do is elope."

~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~

**Ending Notes: **I really hope that you enjoyed this little story. I loved and love General Hospital, but I miss the classic great characters and pairings…and friendships, and this Fab Four being one of them. So I wanted them all back together and in each other's lives, happy and helping one other. So thank you for taking this journey with me!


End file.
